Chapter 1
Chapter Seven Chapter Thirteen |other_requirements = |areas = Irenicus's Dungeon |people = |conflict_with = |succeeded = Chapter 2 |quest_timer = |route_1 = |experience_1 = |rewards = |other_rewards_1 = |available_in = BGII:SoA; BGII:EE:SoA }} Chapter 1 is the first part in the storyline of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. In this chapter you will be trying to escape Irenicus's Dungeon. It is assumed that your party in Baldur's Gate consisted of your player character, Imoen, Jaheira, Khalid, Minsc and Dynaheir. You will wake up in Irenicus's Dungeon 1st Floor and will see Jon Irenicus trying a few 'experiments' on you. He is then interrupted by a golem that tells him that intruders have entered the complex. He will go off to find them, whilst Imoen will sneak in and unlock you from your cell. Your adventure will then begin. After you have been released, Enter the room to the west and take the weapons and armor you want, and the Jail Cell Key from the room. Minsc and Jaheira will be also be trapped in cells and you will see them east of yours. Use the key you collected to unlock Jaheria's cell and goad Minsc into his berserker rage and he will break the bars of his cell. Leave through the south passageway. Along the way you will see a machine that will create Lightning Mephits. Flip the switch in the northwest wall to turn off the machine. In the next room you will meet Aataqah, who will ask you a question. If you answer it, you will have to fight some enemies but afterward he will reappear and advise you to seek out Rielev. In the sewer section on the left side of the area, you will find Rielev. Take the Energy Cells from his life support and he will pass on. Take the Activation Stone from the table and use the Activation Stone to control the Sewer Golem. It will open the gates to the beast so it can perform its duties. Take one of the long narrow passages to the center of the area. Defeat the Otyugh and take the Wand of Frost Key from its body and then take the north passageway. At the end you will see Irenicus' chamber. Be wary of traps. Take the Wand of Lightning Key from this room and then go east. You will meet some Dryads who will ask you to help save their trees. This is optional, helping them is not necessary to help you escape. Keep going south and stop when your reach Irenicus' mistress' chamber. This room will be flooded with traps, so tread with care. Take the portal key from this room and return to Irenicus' chamber. When you are back to Irenicus' chamber go east and you will reach a portal. Go through the portal and you will reach level 2 of the dungeon. At the beginning of the second area, Yoshimo will offer to join your party so that you can all escape together. In the first room, leave the Mephits alone and attack the four portals. Once each portal is destroyed the Mephits that came from the portal will die. The body on the table is Khalid's. Jaheira, his wife, will mourn for his loss and Imoen will say some disturbing things. Take the Wand of Cloudkill Key, the Wand of Fire Key, and the Wand of Summoning Key found in this room. In the next room, you will see a clone trying to escape but she will attack your party. Take the Wand of Missiles Key from her body. At the end of the next passage you will enter a throne room with several symbols on the floor and pedistals on the side of the room. Place the Keys you have found into each of the pedistals. You will receive the wand for each key and the traps in the floor will be disabled. Note that you can walk around the traps in the center of the floor so do not worry if you don't have all six keys. Take the first passage on the right and follow it to the exit. When you leave the prison, you will come face to face with Irenicus who will use magic to destroy his enemies. When he tries to use magic against Imoen, several Cowled Wizards will appear and arrest him for illegal use of magic in the city. He will surrender even though it seems he could easily destroy the wizards. Imoen will be taken away as well for her part in the magical battle. You will be in Waukeen's Promenade where there are many stores of different kinds. When you have bought what you want journey to the Athkatla Slums. When you are in the slums you will meet Gaelan Bayle who knows how to rescue Imoen and will take you to his home. Gaelan Boyle will tell you that a group will rescue Imoen for you for 20000 gold pieces. You have no choice but to accept this offer, since the Cowled Wizards are too strong for you to confront on your own. Gaelan Bayle will give you a few tips on how to earn this gold. Chapter 2 will then begin. 14 Category:Chapter 1 quests